In an era of extreme stress and insane chaos, the demand for anxiolytics, anti-depressants and insomniolytics has increased at an alarming rate. Therefore, there have been efforts made in the development of non-pharmaceutical strife liberating approaches to conquer these personal burdens.
Water displays have been developed for providing a serene and relaxing visual and audial effect for the user. Conventional water displays, such as those designed for a desk or table top, are non-dynamic and unchanging, resulting in eventual apathy and disinterest. These conventional water displays often lack illumination and are devoid of any changing water patterns and, therefore, produce the same auditory frequencies.
Similarly, conventional night lights are merely functional in that they only provide a small amount of light but otherwise offer nothing of interest.